


All Chained Up

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Biting, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rinniki Nation, Safewords, Tongue Piercings, With aftercare i mean they kiss once, it's only minor tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Niki wants to try out something new.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	All Chained Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this summary sucks this is just meaningless porn please enjoy

Hot breath fanned against his cheek, as he pinned Niki down by the wrists, kissing beautiful marks into the side of his neck. Teeth scraped against the pristine skin on the side of Niki’s neck, drawing minor blood and drawing a pained moan out of him.

Of course, they had talked about it before. What they wanted to do this time, how far Rinne could go. A safeword, had also been arranged, in case it would be too much.

But Niki didn’t say a thing. Just weaved his fingers into Rinne’s red hair and pulled him closer, coaxing him to go on. _To ravish him._

As he dug his fangs in deeper, Niki threw his head back in a broken moan, enjoying it as it seemed.

“Ne, ne, Niki~ yer a masochist~? What else are ya hidin’~?”

Instead of answering, Niki let out a long whine, digging his nails into Rinne’s back, pulling him impossibly closer.

Rinne just smirked, flipping Niki over and carefully resuming with digging his fangs into his skin on his shoulders and upper back.

He pulled away, but not before licking over the teeth marks. Rinne always purposely made sure, that the cold steel from his tongue, grazed over them one last time. “’M gonna get out the handcuffs, alright~?”

Niki nodded weakly, his now open hair falling across his face. His dick already hard from the biting beforehand, as his chest heaved.

He shivered, as the cold metal met his wrist, restricting his hands behind his back. Rinne was grinning like a madman, as he put away the key.

Laying on his front, looking over his shoulder, his hair cascaded down. His neck and back were completely full of bruises and love bites, the metal of the handcuffs glinting in the sun coming in through the curtains.

Rinne licked his lips, grabbing a fistful of Niki’s silver hair and pulling, so that they were eye to eye.

“Ya get off, ta bein’ manhandled, eh~?”

A beautiful blush spread across Niki’s cheek out of embarrassment. He moaned again, as sharp canines grazed down his chest, coming dangerously close to his nipple.

He arched his back, craving more of the pleasant pain, of his skin breaking open.

Rinne continuously dug his canines into Niki’s tanned skin, occasionally asking Niki, if he could go on. The other was so lost in pleasure at this point, that he just wanted Rinne to fucking _ravish_ him, ruin him.

He was further stimulated, by a warm hand snaking in between his thighs, gripping his already hard dick. Niki almost came right then and there, if it weren’t for the strength of Rinne’s grip, basically hindering him from coming. He shivered, as he felt hot breath against his ear.

“Ya can’t come right yet, baby~”

If he were able to come, he would have definitely come just now, at Rinne’s deep, sultry voice and the use of the nickname.

He nodded weakly; his breathing heavy; his entire body practically on fire. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the other smirk.

“Ya can come, when I tell ya to~”

Niki’s Adam’s apple bobbed, as he gulped, still nodding ever so slowly. The hand around his dick started moving, and his breathing quickened once again. He tried to grip at the sheets, the move his hands and jerk himself off - but he couldn’t. The gradually warming steel, digging into his wrists, not too tight, but giving him a little extra pain.

Another bite, another thumb being flicked over the head of his dick, another time he _wasn’t allowed to come._

His dick was already painfully hard, flushed red, the stroking, while taking away a bit of the pain, also further hurt him further turned him on.

“R-rinne… please…”

He had resorted to begging, he was just that _desperate_ , wanting to come so bad.

“Beg properly, baby~”

Once again, with the low, sultry voice and the pet name, which sent shivers down Niki’s spine, going straight to his dick.

A hand gripped his hair, pulling him upwards. The other hand touched an extremely sensitive spot on Niki’s dick. He let out the most shameless moan of the others name.

Shaking at the overstimulation and desperation at this point, he almost started outright screaming and sobbing.

“Please, Rinne… I need to come so bad… Pretty please~?”

Niki was rewarded with the metal from Rinne’s tongue, flicking across his dick. He just about _screamed_ , as he came right into the others mouth.

Of course, the other resorted to sucking him off even further, further overstimulating him.

“S-stop… it’s too much…”, he breathed out, trying to get his breath back.

Rinne pulled away, swallowing down the rest of the come.

“Sorry ‘bout that one, I get a lil carried away~~”

Still trying to regain his breath, he mustered a smile. “It’s fine… I love you.”

Pulling him closer, Rinne wrapped an arm around his neck, kissing him softly on the lips.

“Love ya too~”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so. I won't be uploading much in the next four weeks, I hope you understand!
> 
> Love you guys :D
> 
> Love, Zion~


End file.
